ununiversefandomcom-20200215-history
List of Super Smash Bros. for iJennyXJ9 enemies
This is the list of enemies. While they are enemies in Story Mode, they were also hired or tamed to serve to sacrifice and give their lives (but in reality, they are just still alive, so it is supposed to be a metaphor that was already spoken by any staff member of World Smashing Federation (like the main ring announcer and commentator Michael Buffer, the promoter, Vince McMahon, etc.), or any Earthian Union government official (like the President of the Earthian Union, Ban Ki-Moon)) for Earth's entertainment during smashing bouts. Below them are a list of enemies from franchises and animals, regardless who were from real life or fictional, including mutts and mutated animals. Starting from the second round, they will first appear by stepping into the ring in main entrances in order to entertain the audience and have more fun and cause chaos in the ring, alongside with disasters and traps all together. More commonly, they change their clothing colors, make alliances, break alliances, fight each other, etc., and above all, they all do the same. When you kill one of them, a loud cannon, similar to what it did to the Hunger Games, will signal the death of an enemy, just before the boxing bell rings again, signalling the end of the round. Most of them are all not playable (but not all of them), but can be played via hacking, modding, cheating or unlocking. You can make alliance on them throughout fights, but you can also optionally break up. When the fight ends, they'll clap for your victory or your defeat. Enemies *Abelisaurus (Real Life) *Achillobator (Real Life) *Acrocanthosaurus (Real Life) *Aerosteon (Real Life) *African Elephant (Real Life) *Africanized Honey Bee (Real Life) *African Lion (Real Life) *Afrovenator (Real Life) *Akita Inu (Real Life) *Alaskan Malamute (Real Life) *Albertonykus (Real Life) *Albertosaurus (Real Life) *Alectrosaurus (Real Life) *Alioramus (Real Life) *Allosaurus (Real Life) *Altispinax (Real Life) *Alvarezsaurus (Real Life) *American Bandogge (Real Life) *American Bulldog (Real Life) *Amphipod (Real Life) *Anglerfish (Real Life) *Angry Mob (Tropico) *Animal Boxer (Various Internet universes) *Annoying Wife (Real Life) *Aorun (Real Life) *Appalachiosaurus (Real Life) *Arachnina (Crash of the Titans) *Arctic Avenger (Counter-Strike) *Arf (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Argentine Anarchist (Real Life) *Argentine Criminals (Real Life) *Argentine Patriotic League Member (Real Life) *Argentine Striker (Real Life) *Atrociraptor (Real Life) *Aublysodon (Real Life) *Aucasaurus (Real Life) *Auditio (Bayonetta) *Australian Saltwater Crocodile (Real Life) *Australovenator (Real Life) *Austrocheirus (Real Life) *Austroraptor (Real Life) *Aviatyrannis (Real Life) *Bahariasaurus (Real Life) *Balaur (Real Life) *Bambiraptor (Real Life) *Barbaric Machine Soldier Ugatz (Power Rangers) *Barreleye (Real Life) *Baryonyx (Real Life) *Base Majini (Resident Evil) *Basenji (Real Life) *Battler (Crash of the Titans) *Becklespinax (Real Life) *Bengal Tiger (Real Life) *Bernardo (Eat Bulaga) *Big Red Jellyfish (Real Life) *Bikini Bottomite (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bikini Bottom Police Department Officer (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Black Mamba (Real Life) *Black Swallower (Real Life) *Blobfish (Real Life) *Blue Ringed Octopus (Real Life) *Boa Constrictor (Real Life) *Boer Boel (Real Life) *Bomb-Bot (World of Warcraft) *Bonapartenykus (Real Life) *Boomer (Gears of War) *Boomer (Left 4 Dead) *Boomslang (Real Life) *Boxer (Real Life) *Box Jellyfish (Real Life) *Bratgirl (Crash of the Titans) *Brazilian Wandering Spider *Bride of Christ (Bride of Christ) *Brown Recluse Spider (Real Life) *Bull (Real Life) *Bull Terrier (Real Life) *Byronosaurus (Real Life) *Callejero (Real Life) *Cane Corso (Real Life) *Cape Buffalo (Real Life) *Carcharodontosaurus (Real Life) *Card Guard (American McGee’s Alice) *Card Soldier (Alice of Wonderland) *Carnotaurus (Real Life) *Carpet Viper (Real Life) *Caseosaurus (Real Life) *Cat Burglar (PAW Patrol Fanon) *Caterpillar Room Toddler (Toy Story) *Caucasian Ovcharka (Real Life) *Cauldron Born (The Black Cauldron) *Ceratonykus (Real Life) *Ceratosaurus (Real Life) *Changeling (My Little Pony) *Chernabog's Minion (Night on Bald Mountain) *Chilantaisaurus (Real Life) *Chimaera (Real Life) *Chindesaurus (Real Life) *Chinese Soldier (Fallout) *Chomp-Bot (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Chow Chow (Real Life) *Chuck (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Clayton's Man (Tarzan) *Coachman's Goon (Pinocchio) *Coelophysis (Real Life) *Coffinfish (Real Life) *Collector (Mass Effect) *Combatant Karth (Power Rangers) *Combatant Kuros (Power Rangers) *Command Battle Droid (Star Wars) *Common Infected (Left 4 Dead) *Cone Snail (Real Life) *Covenant Soldier (Halo) *Crazy 88 (Kill Bill) *Cult of Dumazu (Ghostbusters) *Cult of the Cat (Batman) *Dai Li (Avatar) *Dalek (Doctor Who) *Darkness (Kingdom Heart) *Darkroach (Kamen Rider) *Dark Spirit (Legend of Korra) *Deathstalker (Real Life) *Dimmsdale Adult (Fairy OddParents) *Dimmsdale Elementary Student (Fairy OddParents) *Dinosaur Army (Kirby) *Dobermann Pinscher (Real Life) *Dogo Argentino (Real Life) *Doom Monkey (Crash Bandicoot) *Dwergi (Van Helsing) *Dragonfish (Real Life) *Drej (Titan AE) *Dumbo Octopus (Real Life) *Earth Empire Soldier (Avatar) *Ee-lectric (Crash of the Titans) *Empire Bay Police Department Officer (Mafia) *Equalist (Avatar) *Esoterica (Ben 10) *Evil Minion (Despicable Me) *Fangtooth (Real Life) *Federation Soldier (Call of Duty) *Federation Soldier (TMNT) *Fila Brasileiro (Real Life) *Fire Nation Soldier (Avatar) *Flea (Real Life) *Flea (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Flickorax (Miles from Tomorrowland) *Fodder (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Foggy Bottom Boomer (PAW Patrol) *Foot Elite (TMNT) *Formal Clothing-Wearing Adult (Real Life) *Fossa (Real Life) *Fosworn (The Elder Scrolls) *Frilled Shark (Real Life) *Frollo's Soldier (The Hunchback of Norte Dame) *Gaga Forces Sodier (Gundam) *Ganado Militant (Resident Evil) *Ganado Villager (Resident Evil) *Ganado Zealot (Resident Evil) *Gangnam Dancer (Real Life) *Garbagemon (Digimon) *Gargoyle (Anastasia) *German Shepherd (Real Life) *Giant Isopod (Real Life) *Giant Squid (Real Life) *G-Love (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Goar (Crash of the Titans) *Goblin (Kingdom Rush) *Goblin (Spiderwick Chronicles) *Goblin Shark (Real Life) *Goomba (Mario) *Gray Wolf (Real Life) *Great Dane (Real Life) *Great White Shark (Real Life) *Grenadier Fish (Real Life) *Grizzly Bear (Real Life) *Grub (Real Life) *Gull Dong (Real Life) *Gulpher Eel (Real Life) *Ham-mer (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Hatchetfish (Real Life) *HECU Soldier (Half-Life) *Helghast (Killzone) *Himalayan Brown Bear (Real Life) *Hippopotamus (Real Life) *Hive Guard (Warhammer 40K) *Hun Army (Mulan) *Hunter Army (Bambi) *Huntsclan Member (American Dragon: Jake Long) *Husky (Real Life) *Hyena (Real Life) *Hyena Clan (The Lion King) *Hyperactive Child (Real Life) *Ice Ghost (Pokemon) *Imperial Japanese Army Soldier (Real Life) *Imperial Soldier (Elder Scrolls) *Jafar's Dark Horseman (Aladdin) *Jellyfish (SpongeBob SquarePants) *JS Prom Guest (Be Careful With My Heart) *Kalzak (Power Rangers) *Kaos' Minion (Spyro) *Kei Pirate Guild Member (Real Life) *Kidspiration Child (Doc McStuffins) *King Cobra (Real Life) *King Stefan's Man (Maleficent) *Kitten Catastrophe Crew (PAW Patrol) *Klingon Warrior (Star Trek) *Knight of Destruction (WITCH) *Knight of Vengeance (Batman) *Komodo Dragon (Real Life) *Koo-ala (Crash of the Titans) *Koopa (Mario) *Lakitu (Mario) *Langolier (Langoliers) *Leopard (Real Life) *Lice Trooper (Arthur) *Lions Football Team Member (Special Agent Oso) *Lotso's Truck (Toy Story) *Lurker (Jak and Daxter) *Machineman (Power Rangers) *Magmadon (Crash of the Titans) *Makamou Ninja (Kamen Rider) *Maleficent's Goon (The Sleeping Beauty) *Malmoth’s Minion (Devilman) *Marmoset (Real Life) *Marmoset (Rio) *Megamouth Shark (Real Life) *Mongol Warrior (Real Life) *Monsoon (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Mosquito (Real Life) *Muhlenkamp's Soldier (Panzer Aces) *Mummy Servants (Mabinogi) *Mutant Toys (Toy Story) *NATO Soldier (Real Life) *Nindroid (Ninjago) *Ninja Kat (SWAT Kats) *Nocturnus Clan (Sonic) *Norm-Bot (Phineas & Ferb) *Northern Water Tribe Soldier (Avatar) *Oozeman (Power Rangers) *Orc (Kingdom Rush) *Orc (Lord of the Rings) *Orca (Real Life) *Order of Black Lotus Soldier (Avatar) *Order Soldier (Silent Hill) *Outlanders (The Lion King) *Pacific Blackdragon (Real Life) *Paramilitary (SOCOM: Combined Assault) *Parents Against Weird Stories (Arthur) *Parents for Decency (Postal) *Peackeeper (Hunger Games) *Perro de Presa Canario (Real Life) *Pesty (Sesame Street) *Phantom (Gurumin) *Philippine Eagle (Real Life) *Piranha (Real Life) *Pirate (Far Cry 4) *Pitbull (Real Life) *Plank-Bot (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Plankton's Cousin (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Poison Dart Frog (Real Life) *Polar Bear (Real Life) *Predator (Predator) *Privateer (Far Cry 3) *Puffer Fish (Real Life) *Putrid (Final Fantasy) *Putty Patroller (Power Rangers) *Quando (Eat Bulaga) *Quantron (Power Rangers) *Raccoon (Real Life) *Ra-Kacharz (Deltora Quest) *Rare Hunter (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Ratcicle (Crash of the Titans) *Ratnician (Crash of the Titans) *Rebel (Tropico) *Red Fox (Real Life) *Remless (Sailor Moon) *Rhinoceros (Real Life) *Rhino Guard (Disney's Robin Hood) *Rhinoroller (Crash of the Titans) *Rhodesian Ridgeback (Real Life) *Rinshi (Power Rangers) *Robo-Pirate (Rayman) *Robot Child (Spy Kids) *Robot Commando (Teen Titans) *Rogelio (Eat Bulaga) *Rottweiler (Real Life) *Royal Army (Far Cry 4) *Royal Guard (Far Cry 4) *Saint Bernard (Real Life) *Saltwater Crocodile (Real Life) *San Fierro Rifa (Grand Theft Auto) *Scarecrow (Real Life) *Scorporilla (Crash of the Titans) *Seagull (PAW Patrol) *SECUR-T (Wall-E) *Servbot (Megaman) *Sewer Rat (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Shaman (Kingdom Rush) *Shellephant (Crash of the Titans) *Shocker Combatmen (Kamen Rider) *Shocker Rider (Kamen Rider) *Shy Guy (Mario) *Siberian Tiger (Real Life) *Silverfish (Real Life) *Skunk (PAW Patrol) *Skunk (Real Life) *Slayer (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) *Sleepybot (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Sludge (Crash of the Titans) *Snaggletooth (Real Life) *Snipe (Crash of the Titans) *Soviet Soldier (Real Life) *Spider (Pixel Gun 3D) *Spike (Real Life) *Spiny (Real Life) *Stargazer (Real Life) *Steel Clan (Gargoyles) *Stellar Sea Lion (Real Life) *Stench (Crash of the Titans) *Stonefish (Real Life) *Stormcloak Soldier (Elder Scrolls) *Stormtrooper (Star Wars) *Street Child (Real Life) *Strigoi (Vampire Academy) *Sub-Human (Fire & Ice) *Tankmon (Real Life) *Tan Soldier (Army Men) *fTar-Tar (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Terror Dog (Ghostbuster) *Terror Dog (Runescape) *The Fury (God of War) *The Fury (Metal Gear Solid) *The Lemons (Cars 2) *The Madri (Marvel) *The Worthy *Thug (Arkhamverse) *Thug (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Thug (The Great Mouse Detective) *Toady (Yoshi's Island) *Tobe's Ninjas *Tobey’s Robot *Tosa Inu *Town Majini *Train Bandit (Sheriff Callie's Wild West) *Tribute (Hunger Games) *Troll (Skylanders) *Tsetse Fly (Real Life) *Ultranationalist Soldier (Call of Duty) *Ultron Clone (Avengers) *Uruk-Hai (Lord of the Rings) *Vahki (Bionicle) *Vampire (Van Helsing) *Vampire Squid (Real Life) *Vilemon (Digimon) *Viperfish (Real Life) *Voodoo Bunny (Crash of the Titans) *Wetlands Majini (Resident Evil) *Whisperer (Walking Dead) *Whiterun Soldier (Elder Scrolls) *Wild Boar (Real Life) *Winged Monkey (Wizard of Oz) *Wolf (Beauty and the Beast) *Wolf Hybrid (Real Life) *Yao Guai (Fallout) *Youma (Sailor Moon) *Yuktopus (Crash of the Titans) *Zagorian Soldier (Time Crisis) *Z Putty Patroller (Power Rangers) *Zolder (Power Rangers) *Zombeaver (Zombeavers) *Zombie (Pixel Gun 3D) *Zombie (Regular Show) *Zorima (Power Rangers) *Zurgbot (Toy Story) *Zwi Migdal *Cylinders *Cyclobots *Cyclobots (Skylanders) *Dustlers